Recently, hinge mechanism on the toilet covers have been modified extremely. Conventional hinges are replaced with slowly closing damper hinges. In conventional hinges, when the cover is being closed, it is closed very quickly by gravity without slowing down. Covers are self-closed in a controlled manner after a first action is given by means of the dampers located in the hinge of toilet cover. Then, there is no need for any interference to slowly close the covers. Therefore user touches the toilet cover for a shorter time.
In the prior art, there are hinge mechanisms for slowly closing toilet cover. In principle, one of dampers controls the lower cover and the other controls the upper cover by various methods and they provide slow closure. In published patent applications Nos. DE10233733, DE10324172, different applications about the subject are described.
In published German patent application No DE10233733, there is a fixed mechanism leg and a shaft connected vertically to this foot providing slow closure through moving by friction relative to the mechanism leg. In a shaft connected to right mechanism leg, first cover is fixed to the shaft and second cover is connected to the shaft so that it could make a pivoting movement relative to the shaft. In a shaft connected to left mechanism leg, second cover is fixed to the shaft and first cover is connected to the shaft so that it could make a pivoting movement relative to the shaft. The essential disadvantage of this system is that parts providing slow closure by friction are main parts of the system and functional failure due to wearing of these parts results in a requirement to replace more than one part. In the system of the invention, slow closure function is provided by available dampers and when the parts are worn down it would be sufficient to replace the damper only.
In published German patent application No DE10324172, a slow closure mechanism obtained by using dampers is described. The essential difference of the mechanism described in DE103241172 is that numerous parts are present in DE103241172 and cost of parts and dies are high since these parts have a complex geometry.
The system of the invention is a slowly closing toilet cover mechanism obtained by using two dampers, a pin and a hinge body and a body cover.